disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Butterfly
"Princess Butterfly" is the nineteenth episode of Sofia the First. Plot When there is a Halloween costume contest, Amber is in way over her head, for the umpteenth time, and goes head-to-head with Sofia. Amber seeks the help of Cedric to make the best costume when she sees Sofia's seamstress talents to her full degree. However, Cedric's spell on Amber brings additional chaos that will result in disaster-and Cedric has more than just helping her in store. Using magic gems on her gown, Amber turns her dress into a flying butterfly costume that can "only be brought down by Sofia's Amulet". When Amber tries to get the Amulet, but she fails, Sofia catches on to her quick. Amber starts to deny anything until she starts to flutter, finally coughing up the truth about the Amulet being needed in an antidote for the spell. Sofia agrees to help undo Amber's cheating. However, Amber refuses to take the Amulet, overwhelmed with guilt, despite Sofia's selfless urges. However, Wormwood follows and does take the Amulet. Amber and Sofia ensue with a chase. Amber flying with her wings and Sofia on Minimus. The whole school sees this and Amber confesses using magic to make her costume instead of making it herself. The fairies are very disappointed upon hearing this and Amber has to return the trophy, likely giving it to whoever would have gotten second place, as in, presumably Sofia. However, the fairies undo the spell. Sofia and Amber agree to work on the costumes together and walk out laughing about it. Songs *Who's That? Quotes Discovering the secret of Amber's costume. Sofia: How can your costume make you fly? Amber: Because it's not a costume. It's Real. Sofia: What!? Trivia *This episode is the second time Sofia does any sewing. The first time was in Once Upon a Princess. *Amber undergoes a magical transformation for the first time in the series. *This will mark the third time Cedric comes close to obtaining the amulet. The first is "The Amulet of Avalor," the second being "The Amulet and the Anthem." *This is the second time Sofia takes off the Amulet. The first was in "The Amulet of Avalor." *This is the second time Amber meets and talks to Cedric face-to-face, the first being "Tea for Too Many." *A few moments after the beginning of the episode, Hildegard mentions Queen Clarion. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Karan Brar as Prince Zandar *Michaela Zee as Princess Jun *Harley Graham as Princess Clio *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus Screenshots Night of the Saints (8).png Night of the Saints (9).png Princess-Butterfly-1.png Princess-Butterfly-2.png Princess-Butterfly-3.png Princess-Butterfly-5.png Princess-Butterfly-6.png Princess-Butterfly-7.png Princess-Butterfly-8.png Princess-Butterfly-9.png Princess-Butterfly-10.png Princess-Butterfly-11.png Princess-Butterfly-12.png Princess-Butterfly-13.png Princess-Butterfly-14.png Princess-Butterfly-15.png image-E232_525ACB05.jpg The Show Must Go On! (3).png The Show Must Go On! (5).png Princess-Butterfly-16.png Princess-Butterfly-17.png Princess-Butterfly-18.png Princess-Butterfly-19.png Princess-Butterfly-20.png Princess-Butterfly-21.png Princess-Butterfly-22.png The Show Must Go On! (21).png The Show Must Go On! (23).png image-E41E_525ACB09.jpg Sofia the First_2.jpg image-9517_525ACB0C.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Halloween productions